Holier than thou
by idealrain
Summary: Holier than thou They were The Hortons, Salem's royalty. Or at least that's what the general perception. Moments where members of family were petty, mean, disloyal, ungrateful and generally un-Horton-like. I don't own Days or its characters because the show would be much more twisted.
1. Chapter 1

Holier than thou

They were The Hortons, Salem's royalty. Or at least that's what the general perception. Moments where members of family were petty, mean, disloyal, ungrateful and generally un-Horton-like.

I don't own Days or its characters because the show would be much more twisted.

Anne Midbauer generally liked her work. Sure, no one grew up saying they want to be a hospital administer but someone had to make sure the lights stay on every day and the payroll was done. She was very good at her job, so good no one notice that the job got done.

Until Jennifer Horton came to work at University Hospital. Anne had never meet Jennifer before, only vaguely remember an item in the Spector about her and fix elections results. Anne could appreciate someone bending the truth to get results, so she actually thought a person like that would be good for the hospital. A PR person who would get results.

She did not get that person.

Instead, she got a washed up journalist who was too busy straightening out her home life to do the job. What Anne needed was someone to take the day-to-day events of hospital press, so she could research grants to pay for more doctors, how to manipulate the insurance companies to pay bills and make sure that patients got the care they deserve. She got Jennifer Horton, instead.

Don't get Anne wrong; any help was welcome. It was just….well, Jennifer seemed to never run a PR office before. If she did, it was long before invention of the internet. And Jennifer didn't act like the job was important to her. Coming in whenever it please her, taking off for a personal crisis or thirty, and alternatively parading around like a damsel in distress or a proud peacock didn't exactly help Anne. Suddenly Anne was cast as the villain in Jennifer's soap opera of a life and frankly she didn't have time to deal with it.

So, yes, Anne might be a bit snappish with Jennifer, and yes, she did assigned Theresa Donovan to Jennifer out of pettiness. But understand this, her job is a hard one and she does it well. Anne wouldn't let anyone get in her way, not even a Holy Horton.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah,

It's nice to be back! It was a combination of the depression, migraines and computer issues. Oh—and no idea how to end Small Town Tragedy. I hate the character of Jennifer so much and she's in the next chapter. I decided to write Horton one-shots in hope of getting back to STT. (BTW I started this chapter a month ago. That's how focus I've been.)

-Beckye

Maggie sometimes forgot that she has in-laws. No, of course. She doesn't, not really. They called once in a blue moon, more right after Mickey died. But the calls tapered off and soon only Mike and her girls called weekly. (Because you should call your mother once a week. Mickey drummed that into the kids before they left home.)

Hope, Will, Allie and Ciara are the only other Hortons in town and Maggie doesn't considered them in-laws. They are 'the kids', as much as Will protested the label. As much as Maggie loves the kids, she can't confide in them when the temptation of wine linger in her mouth, how she consider if it was too soon to start dating again or what the thing with Victor is.

Alice had been declining for months and Maggie had been the primary care taker. Julie and Doug were in town more and relieved Maggie for some nights. Hope tried to help out but with both the Ciara and Bo situations, she wasn't really focused.

Then the last doctor appointment came with news that hospice care was needed. Maggie knew she had to start making phone calls and arrangements for the Horton invasion. She just didn't expect her sister-in-law currently, sitting in her kitchen after washing her car around nine-thirty at night.

"You bought me ham?" Maggie was dumbfounded.

"Well, I didn't want you to worry about cooking," Marie said, defensively.

"Marie, I can cook. I enjoy cooking. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at Alice's?"

"Bill and Jennifer are over there now. I can stay here, if you need me to."

Maggie sighed. How do you kick your sister-in-law, a former nun, out of your house at moments like these?

"Lucas is staying here while he's home. Besides, I'll probably just go to sleep. I'm fine considering how Alice is doing," Maggie said.

"Right. Well, I'm just concerned."

"So you bought me ham?"

Marie shrugged. "I thought you liked ham."

"I do like ham. I just would like it more when we don't have people bring us food on a daily basis."

"I didn't think of that," Marie admitted.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it," Maggie said. She hoped no one noticed that the majority of the food came from one Victor Kiriakis

Marie fidgeted and Maggie mentally groaned.

"What is it?" Maggie asked.

"Maggie, are you sure you're ok? Because I can move back if you need me to."

"Marie, I know part of this you probably feeling guilty for not being home with Alice or Mickey's funeral. But you really don't have to uproot your life."

"Why don't you let us help you? I want to come home," Marie said, earnestly

"Because you will get restless and then you'll resent me. Salem will always be your home. But I'm doing ok and I have a good support system. Melanie is here if I need anything and Lucas is staying here while he's in town. And I pay Will to do jobs around the house. If you want to try to transfer to St. Luke's I would welcome you home. But I can't be responsible for you moving home to relive your guilt," Maggie said.

"I know that. It's just.. I don't know what to do. I didn't come home for so many important things."

"And we would've been happy to have you home," Maggie reassured Marie.

"I also was concerned about the fact you've had a relapse of the MG…." Wincing, Marie trailed off when she saw Maggie's face. Perhaps she shouldn't have bought the subject up.

"The office called with results of the tests I took a couple weeks ago. I'm currently in remission. I didn't say anything, while we're dealing with Alice, because I thought we have enough to handle at the moment," Maggie said.

"Maggie, you know what I meant…"Marie said, as Lucas entered into the kitchen.

Noticing the tension, Lucas wondered what situation he just walked into.

"Hi, Aunt Maggie, Aunt Marie. Is everything o.k.?"

"It is, relatively speaking. Hello, honey," Maggie got up to kiss Lucas' cheek.

"Hi, Lucas. It's good to see you, even under these circumstances." Marie hugged her nephew.

"I know. Aunt Maggie, where do you want me to put my stuff?"

"Oh, um, the guest room you stayed in last time is fine. Have you eaten yet? We got ham," Maggie asked.

"O.k.," Lucas went upstairs to unpack.

"I should probably head back to Mom's. I'll see you later, Maggie." Marie picked up her jacket and left.

Lucas came down and open the fridge.

"Aunt Maggie, when you said we've got ham, you neglected to mention the insane amount of ham in here."

Maggie groaned. She missed being able to forget she had in-laws.


End file.
